First Love
by Raven Beauty
Summary: Vegeta actually falls in love, but it turns out it's not Bulma! It's actually Trunks fiance. Twist and turns! LEMON! Two more chapters added daily.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

AN: Hi There, I've posted this story before but I saw so many mistakes and I added a few things to it….. But its been so long (yeah like over three years) so all you new readers tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW IT'S MY ONLY JOY IN LIFE!!!!!!!!

Chapter One

I'm going to say first, that this story isn't going to have a happy ending. I'm just saying this so you don't get your hopes up. As much as I wanted it to be happy, my life never goes that way. Let me give you a little background information to support my point. I am the prince of all sayians (like that isn't pressure enough) I have all that on my shoulders. Then my planet is destroyed. Then I come to earth to be defeated by a third class Sayian. Continue to live on earth and watch that clown win battle after battle while I'm still second to him. The only good things that come out of this earth are my son and daughter, and I must say Bulma. I never told her but she was really great in a sense. She gave me my children and put up with me for all those years. Until she got fed up with me and left me. I must be honest I wasn't the best man to her. I'm just glad it's over.

Let's move on to my next dilemma. I'm in love with a woman that I can't have. Yes, I said it. I'm in love. The first time I ever felt that way. Don't get me wrong I loved Bulma in a way. I loved her for what she gave me not for who she was. But this woman I think about her day and night. I even think about her when I train. This dark haired beauty makes me want to drop everything and just be with her. Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this either. I feel so weak but it's just something I can't control. Since that one day a year ago Pan changed my life forever.

About a year ago everything settled down between me and Bulma she allowed me to live in the cc property (I had a little house next to hers.) Bulma and I rarely spoke and when we did, you guessed it, fought about everything. Not like I wasn't used to it. I still had my gravity room and that's all that mattered (at the time).

I knew Trunks and Pan had been dating. They started when she was sixteen. Gohan finally realized she wasn't his little girl anymore and he also knew Trunks was a good guy. When she turned eighteen Trunks asked her to marry him and the when she turn nineteen they were planning the wedding.

This begins my story. Everyone was at Bulma's house planning the wedding. I just stayed in my house. I figured I shouldn't crash the party. What am I saying I didn't give a damn about what was going on there. Later that night my door bell rang. I answered it and was shocked to see that it was Pan, standing there just smiling at me. At this time I wasn't attracted to her at all. I asked her what she wanted. She just shrugged and said

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were up to." This wasn't unusual for her. She seemed to always like me even when she was a child. I just rolled my eyes and went and sat back down on the couch. She sat in a chair that was across the room.

After a while of awkward silence. "You're boring." She said as she slumped down in her seat.

"Well, please forgive me." Anyone else that would do this to me I would have kicked their ass out of my house.

I sat there looking at her, look at me. Her happy facial expressions quickly changed to a face that looked as if she was about to cry.

"Vegeta do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

Of course I was going to let her stay. I just had to mess with her for a bit. "Why do you want to stay here? Thought I was boring."

"I need a place to think for awhile. This whole wedding thing is about to make me go crazy." She said slouching in her seat and making a pouty face.

"Yeah, Bulma will do that to you."

Pan just laughed. "No, it's not Bulma. What a surprise, huh? It's just the wedding in general. I'm scared. I mean scared out of my freakin mind. You don't understand I think about this every day. Which isn't unusual for a bride but I think bad things. Like is he really the one? Am I really this lonely? Am I freakin' crazy for doing this? I can't even answer my own questions." She laid her head on her knees and started to give off those fake crying sounds and moans.

I didn't know what to say. I never got married. "It would be scary to any woman to marry Trunks." That got her smiling again.

"Did you have doubts when you got married to Bulma?" I let her think about what she just said for a minute. "Oh yeah, duh. I feel dumb." Pan rubbed her head just like Goku.

"Are you having doubts?" I don't know why I was asking her this. At the time I could care less. I guess I was just in a good mood.

Pan just looked at me with a blank face. I told her "You know I won't say anything, but if you don't want to tell me then that's fine too." I crossed my arms pretending like I didn't give a shit.

"No, I trust you, ummm..." She began playing with her hair. "It's just I think there is someone else out there for me. But I love Trunks and I don't want to feel like I'm settling on him. I really love him more than anything I really, really do. I don't know what to do! I want to pull out my hair." She started to get tears in her eyes. And I couldn't handle Pan crying because she starts breaking things.

"Pan, calm down. I honestly don't know what to tell you. Just follow your heart. That's what I've always done. It was not always right but it made me not regret life."

She took another deep breath and smiled. "You know Vegeta. I always had a crush on you. Don't know what it is but you're really something."

Okay where in the hell did that come from. I didn't even say anything. I just kept my stone cold expression.

She let out a little giggle and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Vegeta. You really helped me." She gave a little wave and shut the door. Leaving me to wonder.

For the next couple of weeks Pan and even Trunks would drop in and visit. Mostly Pans ideal of course. Then a night I will not forget happened. It was late at night and I was training I heard a loud voice from the outside. I looked and saw a really drunk Pan. First I was surprised to see her drunk, and then was even more surprised that a saiyan could get that drunk. She must have drunk all the alcohol she saw.

"Vegeta!" Pan ran, well stumbled, towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Why in the hell are you so drunk?" I led her inside the house and made her lay on the couch.

"Me and umm Bura was throwing a little party. And I think I had a little too much to drink."

"You think? Stupid girl."

Besides being a little upset about Pan being this drunk. To find out that my own daughter was throwing the party pissed me off even more. But I had a bigger problem on my hands.

"Just lay here. And please don't throw up on my couch." She gave a thumb up as I went and got her a glass of water. When I came back she was setting up.

"I told you to lie down. Don't you freakin listen to anyone?" She just smiled. She waved to me to come closer. I sat down next to her. She grabbed the water and put it down on the table.

"Vegeta, I really want to thank you for being there for me. This past month you have just let me vent. That means a lot to me."

"Yeah whatever." I just crossed my arms. She was so drunk I didn't really want to listen to a word she says.

Next thing I knew she had grabbed my face and kissed me. It was a quick and sweet kiss that you would remember to your last days. When she stopped the kiss she giggled and passed out. I just let her sleep. What I really wanted to do was wake her up and say 'what are you thinking!" but instead I just went to my room saying to myself. "What the hell just happened?"

Another couple of weeks went by without speaking to her. I thought it was over but I was terribly wrong. I was training in the Gravity Camber when I heard a knock. It was Pan (of course) telling me to turn the gravity off. I turned it off and watched her walk in. She was wearing a tight white tank top and a very short black skirt.

"What are you doing here?" I said with my back turned to her. All I could think of was the kiss she gave me and how I wanted another.

"I wanted to come and say I'm sorry." She kept rubbing her hands together. I know she was nervous.

"Why are you sorry?" I didn't know really at first what she was sorry for but I had an idea.

"You know what for. The kiss I gave you while I was drunk. I hope I didn't cross the line."

"I can't believe you remember." I sat down on my bench.

Pan just let out a giggle.

"Did you like it?"

"Well, of course... Wait why do you care? You should be sorry that you kissed your fiancés father."

"I should, shouldn't I?" She gave a devilish smirk while playing with a strain of her hair. "I'm mostly sorry for passing out before I got to do what I really wanted. " She walked slowly up to me. I was trying to conceal my emotions but It was hard to watch something so beautiful walk towards you like that. I was so confused. What the hell is going on?

She straddled me causing her skirt to move farther up her leg. I took a deep breath. You wouldn't believe what was going through my head. I wanted to push her off but then I looked into her eyes and I couldn't bring myself to do it. If only I pushed her off and said no. How would things be now?

"What did you really want to do?" I could barely say those words. She could see me sweat. She knew she had me wrapped around her finger. She just smiled and grabbed the back of my neck pulling me closer towards her face.

She whispered in my ear.

"Do you want me?"

Do you want me? What kind of question is that to ask a guy? Oh god yes! But I couldn't say it like that.

"What do you think?"

She thought for a minute then smiled and she looked in between my leg. And believe me I was ready.

I could hardly move. I was almost afraid to. I thought if I did I would wake up from this dream. Not to mention if I touched her then I would be betraying my son. Like I'm not now?

She began kissing my neck and sucking on my ear lobes softly. I can't tell you the way I felt physically and emotionally. I hadn't had a woman touch me like this since well I can't remember.

I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Without me realizing it. She ripped off my tank and began to rub her soft hands all over my chest grazing over my nipples making me almost jump her but I couldn't I had to let her do it. I had to make sure SHE really wanted to do this.

I didn't want to ruin the moment, god knows I didn't want any of this to stop, but I had to ask.

"What about Trunks?"

"What about him?" She took off her shirt exposing herself just in a thin white bra.

I almost forgot what I was trying to say. "Are you not together? Why are you here with me?"

"No, we are still together, but were getting married in less than 2 months and I have to get you out of my system. Now can you please shut up and let me fuck you."

I complied and just let my mind go blank. I was going to enjoy this because this may probably be my only time to be with her. What can one time hurt?

She got on her knees and took my shorts off throwing them across the room I just closed my eyes to enjoy the experience even more. Next thing I felt almost made me cum. Her small warm mouth tightening around me. Going deep down moving her tongue around all the right spots. Moving slowly over my head. She continued doing this as she took her bra off exposing the soft supple breast that I've been waiting to see.

She stopped and began licking her way up my chest. Even giving my nipples a little attention. She grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. A kiss anyone would die for. Her tongue mingling roughly with mine. Taking control just as I like it. I couldn't help myself I had to touch her. I had to cross my own personal boundaries. I grabbed her breast squeezing softly hearing her moan and call my name. At that instant I couldn't stand it anymore. I threw her down to the ground. She gave one of her smirks and said "I was wondering when you was going to touch me."

I just smiled. I moved on top of her. Biting softly at her neck. I fondled her beast, sucking on them. I tried to not be too rough but she seemed to like anything I did. I moved down and pulled off her skirt. I was surprised to see she wasn't wearing any underwear. I guess she really wanted me. I needed to know what she tasted like. I moved my mouth to her hot center licking at her clit. She let out her moans and commanding me to continue. I moved my fingers in her. First just one then two. Moving them in and out at the same time as playing with her clit. After a few short minutes of her moaning she came. Her body letting out a fierce shiver. She laid there trying to catch her breath. I waited.

She sat up and looked at me.

"What are you thinking?" I said trying to sound seductive.

She smiled and pushed me down on the ground and climb on top. I can't describe to you how sexy she looked at that moment. Her hair tussled, her cheeks a rosy read, and a gleam of sweat all over her body making her look as if she was glowing.

I couldn't help but tell her "You look beautiful." I know it was out of my character to say that but if you were with a girl like her, you would say crazier stuff.

She just gave a smirk and said "I know."

As she said that she put me inside her. I let out a loud sigh. She felt so good and tight. Again I can't even explain how good it felt. I could sometimes hear myself say "Oh god Pan." And she rode me hard and fast. I grabbed her hips moving her up and down faster and faster.

"Vegeta!" Pan cried out.

Hearing her say my name turned me on more than anything. I cried on last time as I came. I pulled her close to me feeling her chest against mine.

"Oh god," I said almost in a whisper. Then the next words that came out of my own mouth shocked me (see a pattern) "This was so wrong." What happened to me having no morals?

"I know, I'm sorry, but better now than when I get married to him." She said still panting trying to catch her breath.

"Isn't this just as bad." When will I learn to shut the hell up?

She got off me and began to get dressed. Even though I didn't want her to. Her body was so gorgeous she was like a painting.

"Since when do you care anyways Vegeta? I thought you were cold hearted. What happened? Did Bulma make you soft?"

"I don't know!" I said hatefully. I wanted to say more but I didn't want to fight with her.

"Well, then don't worry about it." She put back on her shirt and headed towards the door.

"This is the first and only time. So your right there's not much to worry about." I said almost feeling better.

"Who said this is the only time? There's still six more weeks till the wedding." She blew me a kiss and shut the door.

What was I going to do now? Continue this affair for six more weeks. What would you do if you were dealing with a woman like her?

TBC

AN: Now that I look at it I'm not sure if it's all that great... the sex scene sucked but I tried... maybe someone can look past that and think it's a good plot ::shrug::

Now PLEASE don't look at the grammar I'm sure it's all jacked up just review about the story...

This story is complete I'll just add a new chapter everyday!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

Three weeks went by smoothly. Pan would come over at night and we would have our affairs and she would leave. Simple as that, right? I don't think so. As the days went on my feeling would change more and more. It changed when one night she came over and instead of her saying "Let's fuck." She asked me to make love to her. That's when it hit me. I wanted to make love to her. I no longer wanted to have sex. I thought about this when me and Bulma were together. We never made love it was normally just angry sex. I'm not saying it was a bad thing by no mean, but you know what I mean.

That was the night I fell in love with her. Deep in love. Not lust to my surprise. I dare not tell her my true feelings though. She was getting married and there was nothing I could do about it.

One day my son came over.

"Hey dad!"

"What do you want? I was just about to train." This was the first time I was around him since I began having the affair with Pan. Needless to say it felt a little strange.

"Oh, good. Can I train with you? The only person I get to train with is Goten and he isn't much of a challenge. And well, Pan but I don't want to hurt her."

I got kind of pissed about his comment. "I'm sure she could kick your ass any day." I said giving my smirk.

Trunks didn't say anything at first then rubbed his head and laughed. "Well, I suppose your right." He dropped his hand. "Speaking of Pan. Can I talk to you about her?"

I stood there a minute. "Do you want to break it off with her?" In my head I was praying he would say yes, but rarely are my prayers answered.

"Of course not, it's just I'm having doubts that's she being completely faithful."

"What makes you say such a thing?" I snapped back.

"Well, every night she says she's going out to train but she always comes back acting really weird. I don't know I guess it's just a hunch." He laughed. "She's so beautiful who wouldn't want her?"

I just made a noise like I didn't care.

"Do you have any other reason?" I needed to make sure he wasn't on to me and her.

"This is kinda embarrassing to say..."

"Well, just say it boy! Be a man for god sakes." I hated when he did that beating around the bush shit.

"Well..." He started to rub his head again. "We haven't had sex in two months now. And that's not like her. We used to do it all the time but recently she's changed."

"Maybe she's tired of you already." I started to laugh.

"Dad! You're not helping."

"Are you going to train with me boy or what?"

"Oh right, sure."

As we were training guess who showed up.  
Pan! I didn't know what was going to happen. As soon as she came to the door. She noticed Trunks and he noticed her.

"What's Pan doing here?" He looked straight at me.

"How the hell should I know?" I shouted.

We both went outside.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked Pan trying to not yell at her.

"Umm, I was looking for you." Her eyes kept shifting from me to Trunks.

"Why?" Trunks knew better than that.

"I missed you." She walked over and gave him a hug. As she did she looked at me and mouthed. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

The next night Pan came in the house automatically taking off her shirt. When she was ready to go she was ready to go. I was sitting on the couch just thinking about our situation. I had to do something about it and I was going to start tonight.

"What are you doing, Pan?" I knew damn well what she was doing. She was walking around naked just teasing me. She knew her body turned me on quicker than anything.

"Getting you ready. We can do it all night long. Trunks i

s gone at some business thingy."

She sat on my lap and began rubbing the back of my neck. "So how do you want to do it tonight?" She had that devilish smirk on her face.

Everything that was bottled up inside me just let out. "Why the fuck are you doing this?" I pushed her off my lap. I stood up and threw a blanket at her. She quickly covered up and looked at me almost in tears.

"Vegeta what's wrong?"

"How dare you ask me what's wrong. I'll tell you what's fucking wrong. Your about to spend your life with a man your supposable in love with. But what are you doing? Going off and fucking his father. How fucking dare you!"

"How fucking dare I! You never tried to push me away till now. You are just in the wrong. He's your fucking son! How dare you!" She began to put her clothes on. "We have been having sex for four weeks now, and your just now bringing this up."

"Yeah, I know I'm in the wrong. But..." I didn't know what to say anymore. I wanted to call her a slut but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I wanted to tell her I never wanted to see her again. But again how could I do that. "You just don't understand me."

"Yeah, that's right no one can. You never open up to anyone. Hell, Trunks doesn't even think you love him. I guess you don't know how to love anything." She walked out slamming the door behind her.

All I could think of was what the hell I just did. I just lost her for life.

Little over a week went by and I missed her already. I wish I could just take everything I said back but I can't say I regretted it because everything I said was true.

I was walking out of the gravity chamber and saw Pan sitting on the front pouch. I didn't even speak I just wanted to look at her I was afraid I would say something and make her mad and she would walk away from me again.

"Vegeta I'm so sorry." Just when she said that she burst into tears. I don't know what came over me but I walked over to her and embraced her. For some reason it felt so good. I took her in the house and sat her down.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I feel so bad and you were right. I shouldn't have done this. But it felt so right. So good. I couldn't help myself. I'm so confused." She began crying even harder.

"Pan, I need to tell you something." She looked at me with her watery eyes. The words got caught in my throat. I cleared it and just began to rabble hoping the right words would come out.  
"I'm in love with you. Nothing more to say. I feel emotions for you that I never had before. At first I wish I never met you. But that's not true at all. I guess you're my favorite mistake." That got a little smile on her face. She stopped crying but she had a strange look on her face.

"I don't know what to say Vegeta. I have so many things going on and there's only a week left till the wedding." Pan stood up.

"Pan where are you going?" I became frantic I didn't want her to leave.

"I have to go think. Thanks for lending a shoulder to cry on." She ran out of the house and flew off. I wanted to chase after her but I knew she had to be alone before she went crazy.

At that moment I knew I was slowly losing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Well, this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story even a little. I think I did a pretty good job but that's all up to you! Please review!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One morning I woke up and found a letter at my door. It was an invitation to a dinner Bulma was throwing right before the wedding. At the bottom I saw Pan wrote "Please show up I have something important to announce." Something inside felt like it was dying. I knew it wasn't good. The only hope I was holding onto was that she was going to say 'I can't do this' and leave Trunks for me. Yeah, right, I know fat chance. But I had to go just because of her.

I showed up and the first thing I had to see was Bulma. I have to admit she was looking good in a little red dress she was wearing.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma said being the bitch that she is.

"I got an invitation from Pan. And this is my son getting married do you have a problem?"

She let out a sigh "Well, just don't cause problems like you always do. Just sit in a corner or something with a beer."

"Yes, your majesty."

Bulma just gave an evil look and walked off. I caught Pan with my eye and looking at her I knew it was bad news she was going to announce. Just didn't know who the bad news was for.

We all sat at the table. We ate for a bit while I heard all the women at the top of their voice talk about the wedding and what her dressed looked like. It was all making me so sick. When finally Pan hit her glass.

"Ummm I have to announce something. I haven't told anyone except Trunks but I might as well just tell it now since everyone is here."

I know she meant now that I'm here.

"I just found out yesterday that I'm four weeks pregnant."

My heart stopped. I don't know if it was me going in shock or the whole room just went silent. I became dizzy and slowly got up and walked outside. I don't know how long I was out there till I heard Pan running up behind me.

"Vegeta!"

I just slowly looked at her. I didn't know what to say. Hell, I could barely move. All I could get out was "Is it mine?"

She just looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Of course. I told Trunks that it was his and that he was just drunk one night and couldn't remember doing it."

"You mean to tell me that you're going to play that kid off as his."

"Vegeta what else can I do. I have no other option."

"Be with me." I grabbed her shoulders. Her head moved to the ground.

"You know that can't be. I have a life with Trunks. What do you think we can do live in the forest or something? You know that everyone would disown me. I can't live with that. I love you. I love you more than Trunks but I have to have a life for my child."

"Pan, don't do this to me. Please don't." I was begging I was actually begging.

"Vegeta if you can walk me in there and kiss me in front of everyone I will give up everything for you."

"That's all I have to do?" I was so happy. I actually had a chance to have her. I just have to go in and kiss her. That's all and she's mine forever.

I took a deep breath and walked her in there. I looked at everyone. I looked at my son his eyes were so bright with joy. Even Bulma everyone was so happy. How could I ruin that? Everyone was staring at us. I looked at Pan. Her beautiful eyes looking at me. I thought about our future. Our child. I turned her towards me and leaned in kissing her on the cheek.

"Congrats Pan. I give you and my son all the blessings." I walked out the door. I turned and saw Pan in shock. In those quick seconds I realized she was right. I couldn't provide for her and the child. I had to give up something I loved so much. I just knew she would be happier with him.

But this, this was the only thing in my life that I regret. If only I had kissed her. She would be in my arms right now.

The year passed. I barely knew. I went into denial and locked myself in the house. Bulma came over one night and told me the baby was born. I thought for weeks if I should go see it. And I had to. I had to be in the family's life.

I went to Trunks and Pan's house. As the door opened Trunks stood there.

"Dad? Boy this is a surprise. I haven't seen you in so long. What happened?" Trunks invited me in.

"I just had to train. Is that good enough?"

Trunks laughed. "I figured it was that. Did you come to see the baby?"

I nodded. Trunks took me in a room where Pan was rocking the baby. When her eyes caught mine. Well, it was a moment I wished never ended. I noticed all the pink and knew it was a girl.

"Can I hold it?" Trunks was so happy to see me hold his child. Pan just walked out the room saying she had to go to the bathroom.

"She looks like you doesn't she?" Trunks was leaning against the doorway.

I just made a noise. I was going to say more than you know but I thought it would be best to just shut up.

"Can I be alone with her. And could you bring Pan in here." Trunks just gave me a strange look. He nodded and called for her.

"Why are you here Vegeta? I figured you wouldn't want to see her." Pan sat on the floor across from me.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come see my own child?" I let out a sigh as I looked at this beautiful bright eyed child. "And I had to see you."

"Vegeta, why are you making this so hard. You have to move on. I had to." Pan just looked at the ground.

"How do you feel about me now?" I asked her. I had to know if she feels the same way or it was really just a crush.

"Vegeta please don't do this to me."

"No, Pan, please tell me."

"I still love you. I miss you so much. I want to be with you so bad. But you know it can't be."

I nodded. Handing the baby over to Pan. I kissed Pan softly on the lips.

"Why didn't you kiss me like that, that night?" Pan said in tears.

"Because I love you that much. I had to let you go so you can be happy."

Pan just stood there. She was holding back so hard. I smiled and walked out. There was nothing more to say, it would just hurt worse.

Now I just have to live my life and watch Pan and my daughter from afar. As I look upon them they will always remind me of my happiest weeks of my life. But unlike all those fairy tells I didn't get my happy ending.


End file.
